Absorptiometry is one of known techniques in biochemistry and medical fields for measuring a target component (also called, analyte) in a specimen bodily fluid. If the bodily fluid contains a large amount of a component other than the analyte, that component can cause such optical phenomena as absorption or scattering of light, resulting in acting as a disturbance agent in measurement. Thus, a variety of techniques for reducing the effects of such disturbance agent have been proposed in order to maintain accuracy in analyte measurement.
Japanese Patent Application, JP 11-241993 A, proposes a method for determining a scattering spectrum over an arbitrary wavelength region by applying a transmission spectrum obtained in measurement to a functional expression. The determined scattering spectrum is then subtracted at each wavelength, so that the transmission spectrum can be measured with improved accuracy.